Kayla Lockhart: The True Story
by lockhartfan
Summary: The amazingly true story, of a beautiful girl looking for love and friends in a lonely life while still looking horribly weird and being even weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

I was sitting in my third period science class; I tuned out all the small talk of the fellow students out. Now, it was just about Joe. My teacher had assigned us an assignment on the computer, I was writing about autumn. I thought to myself "Maybe he won't get so mad if I put some Jonas Brothers in the mix" and that's exactly what I was going to do. I started typing… "Joe and I laid in the grass, leaves falling all around our faces, I could look at nothing but his beautiful golden brown eyes and his nice bulging package that was emerging in his pants. I couldn't tell what was about to happen. The look in his eyes, I could tell that maybe, just maybe he wanted me in every way possible… and I wanted him. Sex before marriage though, it goes against every moral code I have. But, I know for a fact that Joe and me will get married. I cannot wait till the day that Nick and Kevin become my brothers in law. Kayla Jonas… has a nice ring to it. I wanted to tell Joe that I needed to go and update my blog, I wanted to inform the whole world on who I was with and what was about to go down. Joe just kept me right there, not letting me out of his sight. Soon, Joe started to kiss me, I've never kissed a guy before and I was sure I was going to make him think I was retarded because I couldn't kiss. I didn't want him to leave me because of how badly I kiss. It took him a while to find my boobs, but after 10 minutes he finally found them. This WAS going to happen. I could smell the leaves, the crisp autumn air all around. Every sex dream I wrote about on my blog was finally starting to come true, even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted. It was still with Joe and I was perfectly fine with it. This was it, Joe Jonas had taken my virginity and I had taken his. It was better than what I could have dreamt, and little did I know, six hours had past. Even though the majority of that time was spent trying to find my cooter and then some of it determining if my steroids would allow me to do this. Joe left, and I laid together in the leaf-covered grass for a few more minutes. This was euphoria and nothing could compare. After I got up and went inside, I went straight to my computer,

'**Entry 45 – Finally Had Sex With Joe Jonas**

It was everything I could have imagined and much more, we were sitting there and he made every move. That shows how much of a man he truly is. I was afraid at first cuz I wasn't sure how he was going to react to me being a bad kisser. But he didn't seem to be affected by it at all. I finally bought a spelling dictionary; my spelling is starting to get better. I don't want my future husband thinking that I am completely retarded, cuz then he would leave me for someone prettier, skinnier, better than me. If that ever happened, I would track him down and shoot him with a harpoon gun. Joe Jonas will NEVER leave me, not if I can help it. Well mom just bought me five bags of popcorn, six bags of candy, 12 tacos, and some nachos. I'm off to eat dinner. I'll update later

Peace and Love ~ Kayla Jonas!'

It was great, this had been the best fall of my entire life, and it could only get better."

*** **Sigh * If only stories could be real, I would have Joe in a heart beat, and if I couldn't have Joe then I guess I could settle for Nick or Kevin, maybe their younger brother once he gets to be older. My dreams about Joe still keep coming, I don't understand why people have to be so mean about them on my blog, im only putting it on there because my diary isn't secure, anyone in my family could come in and read it at any time. I would be so embarrassed. My science teacher hopefully will give me a good grade on it. Autumn and Joe Jonas, nothing better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Several days had passed since I had turned in my story to my science teacher. I was sure I was going to get a good grade on it. Any day he should be passing the papers back, but for now, I'm stuck in this class next to the girl I hate the most. -_- **Kevin Bacon. **I could not believe that she chose to sit by **ME**, ugh.

I never knew what I did to her to make her dislike me so much, but it just made my hate for her grow. I drew my attention away from her rude remarks and focused on my reason for living: Joe Jonas. I'm honestly prepared to kill any Jonas Sister that may come between me and him getting married and having beautiful children together. I hope Joe wouldn't mind that I was starting to develop a crush on this really cute boy… Patrick Stump. He kept popping up in my dreams, I was already writing stories about him and putting him in my blog.

"**Entry 49 - Mr. Orange is In my dream **

I not sure why I keep having sex dreams about Mr. Orange, mom told me it was normal, so I took her word on it. I assume it's all part of the side effects of my roids and being a teenager. It was odd, First Mr. Orange threw me onto a bed, side straddled me saying he wanted to ride me like John Wayne rode a horse. Fast and rough. I couldn't do anything but agree. At first I was shocked by his wong, it was shaped like an assault rifle. Mr. Orange really DID like his guns. Finally, all was going, it hurt a first. He knew I wanted to wait till I was married but he told me he would marry me as soon as he possibly could. I took his word. There was more to the dream, but I doubt any of you would really want to read it. I dyed my hair, I'm pretty sure Kevin Bacon will copy it. She's always trying to be like me, it's annoying. Why can't she be original?

Well, I'm off to eat some hot chocolate packets and watching some JoBro videos

Peace and Love ~ Kayla Jonas"

I started to write a new survey, "PURPLE AND GOLD" when my science teacher passed us back our stories. I couldn't believe it. I failed. It would have been different if he had the same love of the Jonas Brothers like I did. This wasn't fair, and Kevin over there had passed. I decided not to let it affect me and write a note to Patrick… "Hey Patrick, I know this is random. But I really like you, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me and go to the movies. My mom will pick you up and take us, and pay. Let me know, W/B - Kayla Lockhart" *I was tempted to put "Kayla Jonas" but I didn't want him to think that there was another man in my life completely. I grew balls and gave the note to him after lunch. Now all to do was wait. I was starting to feel confident, Patrick Stump… he never got girlfriends. I was sure he was going to say yes to me. I saw him after school and walked up to him… "Hey Patrick, did you write back?" - "Um, No… you see… Kayla… I'm gay. I'm dating someone right now. Even if I was straight, I still wouldn't date you. I wouldn't want to date a girl that could get more eyebrow than I can and can grow facial hair quicker than me. Sorry…" and he walked away. My jaw was on the ground. I didn't understand, and it was official. If I couldn't even get Patrick, then there was no hope for me. Plus he was completely wrong, I don't have facial hair at all. I walked over by the football field to wait on my mom. Once she got there, I told her how horrible my day went and she took me to McDonalds to get me whatever I wanted. I ended up getting three baked apple pies, ten piece chicken nuggets, a hot fudge sunday, a big mac and two large fries. I deserved it. No one could have a worst day than me.

When I got home, I had finished my food, went to my room and got on the computer. I went straight to my blog, I clicked on 'Publish New Post'.

"**Entry 50 - Mr. Orange Denies Me**

*sigh* Well, let me start out by saying, my science teacher gave me a horrible grade on my story that I wrote. Every guy I like, never likes me back. They go after the prettier ones. If I knew I wouldn't get taken away, I would kill every single pretty girl, eat them and just pray that their prettyness surfaces up and makes me half as pretty. That would be so awesum! Well anyways, I asked Mr. Orange out, and he completely turned me down. He better be actually gay, or im hanging myself. I'll just get someone better and then show to him that could've been him and make him regret not dating me. Now just to find someone much better, who is nice, who is cute, and who will date me. I have a few choices in my head, but im not sure if I should try with them… They make choices I don't support…

Well, Im off to read some JoBro stories.

Peace and Love ~ Kayla Jonas"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

It was hard getting over the rejection of Patrick, but I could live with it. Just another guy. I was used to it. This F I had gotten on my story though was still bumming me out, I was going to go to my science teacher to see if I could possibly make-up for it somehow and raise up my grade. My mom was going to take away all my Jonas Brothers cds, and not buy me anymore candy if I got anything below a C in my classes again this year. I couldn't let that happened, I wouldn't have anything to eat then. I was starting to like this guy that's in my grade named Drew Johnson. I nicknamed him Mr. Forest Green in my blogs. I knew he read them religiously so I didn't want him knowing that Mr. Forest Green was him. His hair drew me in like a moth to a lamp. It was probably the one thing I liked the most about him. I was starting to wonder if I would ever have a chance with him, but to get to him, I would have to become friends with Kevin… they were best friends. As much as I hated to admit it, but, Kevin was everything that I wanted to be. I decided that in third period, I would yell down the table and talk to her. Friendly chit-chat. She only sat three seats down from me, all I would have to do is put on a smile, look past my growing hate for her and work on getting her to hang out with me. I decided I would write her a note during third period asking her to hang out with me.

"Hi,

I was just wondering if you would want to go home with me one day after school hang out for a bit and maybe spend the night over the weekend?

W/B - Kayla Jonas"

I passed the note on down the table, she read my note. I could hear laughing, but I wasn't sure at what. Jordan probably made another joke that I always missed out on. To my surprise she wrote back.

"Um.. Hi?

Uh… sure… but why?"

I replied.

"You just seem kool, and nice. I thought it would be nice to get our differences behind us and become friends."

She said that she could hang out Wednesday after school. I was excited, I told her she could bring a friend along.

Wednesday came around and we met up at the mall. I was disappointed, she didn't bring Drew. It wasn't going as good as I planned, I think I kept making things awkward. Like always. I kept talking about everything Jonas. I knew I shouldn't have brought my Joe Jonas poster and carried it around the mall with us.

When I got home, I turned on my computer and posted a new blog.

"**Entry 63 - Mall was a fail**

She didn't even bring Mr. Forest Green like I had hoped, and I completely made everything awkward. Uh, oh well. Hopefully next time, but right now I should focus on my mom. She's been gone for a while, my uncles favorite cow died and so she had to go to his house and help take care of him :S. She's finally back though, meaning my diet is back on track. While she was gone I had to stay with my grandma and I had to eat REAL ACTUAL FOOD, oh god, it was horrible. Now, I get my candy bars back. :DD

So, not to long this boy in my class made me realize, that I need to show people that there is more to me than the Jonas Brothers, sex dreams, vast amounts of toxic food, but overall the jonas brothers. So now im going to do more plays and stuff and show everyone my real talents. Well gotta go help my cousin pick cotton and then wax my lip.

Later

~Peace and Love - Kayla Jonas"

The next couple of weeks of school were boring and awkward, me and Kevin did not hang out again, nor did we talk. I was starting to feel like my chance with Drew was slim to none. I couldn't stand that fact.

The boy in my science class that sat next to Kevin Bacon looked at me while laughing and handed me a piece of paper and told me to read it. I grabbed it and started reading it… IT WAS ABOUT ME! I couldn't believe it, I didn't understand how someone could be so mean when I didn't do anything to them. I tried not to let it bug me too much, but then right after that, I was told that Kevin Bacon wrote it. Now I was really starting to get angry. I just went on through the day, hoping it would get better, hoping to talk to Drew. I saw him in the library during lunch, I went up to him and finally collected up guts and talked to him.

"Hey Drew, What's going?"

"Um… Nothing…"

"Oh, Sounds fun… I was wondering… can I ask you something?"

"Uh… Sure…"

"Well, for a while, I've had a crush on you. Ever since Patrick Stump shot me down, and well, I was just wondering. Do you think me and you could go out?"

*he just looked at me with this blank stare, his lips quivering. Then it happened. He busted out laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny when I was so serious*

"ARE YOU KIDDING? HAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOOOOOOOOOO! You're so weird! You might eat my head or something."

He picked up his stuff and walked out laughing.

I couldn't stand it. I snapped. Every single girl MUST die. I took my big round Jonas Brothers pin, threw it… cutting off the heads of several girls and a few guys at once. I got my foot and crushed their heads. One by one they turned into hot chocolate powder. I licked the powder right off the ground. I could feel the prettyness boil to the top. This was it. I was going to get him. I chased after Drew, I could hear people screaming and I pushed past. He turned around to see what was going on and saw me charging after him, he dropped his book bag and ran for his life. I WASN'T going to let him escape me…. HE WAS MINE! Finally, after a couple minutes I pulled a snaggletooth and football tackled him from behind. I brought him down to the ground, chained him up and drug him back to my JoBro Cave. I went to chain him to a wall, and he escaped. He ran right into the road and threw himself in front of a car. I couldn't live. The love of my life had just killed himself. No more blogs, no more you tube videos, no more myspace, no more life. I felt the carrot enter my heart. This was the end.

**KAYLA DIES, OH LAWD. OH MAI. THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE NOW ABLE TO LIVE IN PEACE, BUT THE MAJOR CANDY COMPANIES HAVE NOW LOST THE MAJORITY OF THEIR BUISNESS. ],:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**'Entry 106 - Catching You Up**

**Hm, well so much haz happened. Turns out Mr. Forest Green ****DIDN'T **die and well lets just say im not so lucky. Im like a zombie thing. Andy Samberg and Seth Rogen will never want me now. I' over Mr. Forest Green. The last sex dream I had about him…the sex wasn't that good. That's probably a sign anyways. Now, with Andy Samberg, lets just say I'm On A Boat When I Jizz In My Pants. Hehe. Those are songs by him. I feel kinda of bad for killing those girls. But some things just needed to be done.. Maybe I'll kill Kevin Bacon next… hey grandpa just walked in with candy, KFC, 8 taco bell tacos and 3 super sized McDonald meals for me. Gotta eat!

~Peace and Love - Kayla Samberg Rogen Jonas Lockhart'

Since I've been back, well not really alive but almost alive, the school says I must start going back. I've been going to school, stuck in science with Kevin Bacon. Her hair is all red, it pisses me off cause ive already done that. Now she's trying to copy me. Bitch. Im starting to get C's. and because of that, grandpa has been taking me out to the movies. He always touches me weird… makes me wonder… I entered a letter to my real father to the school magazine and I know he won't read it but me makes me feel good to get it off my chest or make it feels good because I bull dozed about five tons of candy and food off my chest. Either way. Feels good.

After all what's happened to me, I really hate healthy food even more now -___- ___-

So, Kevin Bacon wrote that story about me. Turns out Mr. Forest Green aka Drew Johnson didn't die. It was some chick named Nikki Gill. She was getting tired of having best friends that looked like animals such as Koalas and Dinosaurs and STILL not be the prettiest one out of all of them and instead look like a boy. She was also tired of being called Drew Johnson on campus and in the hallways. So instead of getting plastic surgery and a boob job she decided to kill herself. She was the one I chased and threw herself in front of a car. Im starting to read this really kool story about a girl named Ebony Black though. It's what I want to be. It fits me so well right now. I think im going to try to become friends with the girl who wrote it… I think her name is Alicia Crosby I hear she has lice. But that's okay. Coz I don't wash my hair either so I probably have it too.

'**Entry 125 - Sadz**

Mom has filed for bank ruptcy and we're sailing our trailar and moving in with grandpa. I heard her talking on the phone to my ant about it and she said the main reason why was because the prices of candy bars have gone up and that's all I eat. So she spends the majority of her money on candy and because that makes me sick she spends the rest on the doctors. IM starting to become good friends with Alicia Crosby. She's the only true best friend I've ever had besides lexi hammonds. I think the neighbors just opened a candy bar… I can smell it… bye…

~Kayla Samberg Rogen Jonas Lockhart'

***When Jonas Brothers found out that Kyala came back to life, they all killed themselves. Which caused a mass suicide of tween girls. The world sounds better now, and all the major candy companies are all smiling again because Kayla wastes every last cent she has on candy. So that's one business that won't have to cut jobs or close down this year. :D YAYZ! SAVED! **


	5. Deh Bucket List

**Blog Entry # 32**

SO, I watched a sadz movie... about people dying but b4 they dye they do stuffz theyd always wanted to do

so i decideded that i wanted to make mi own list

-Go streaking then go skinny dipping

-Get Arrested

-Fail College

-Have sex on a beach, and pray that sand doesn't get in my vag and create pearls

-Have sex in a wooded area

-Climb a tree, then have sex on a branch

-Have rough, rowdy sex in my first car, till I break the wheels off

-Buy a gun and shoot someone

-Sing amazing songs to a crowd of over 5 people

-Cook. Period.-Have a crazah party

-Spend the night in a dollar store

-Eat worlds biggest cupcake

-Get my nipples pierced

-Tattoo my vagina

-Fist fight a doctor

-Make 6 dollars

-Save a panda from a lumberjack

-Spend the night in a cardboard box in the park

-Live my life as a hobo, for one day

-See a stature over in france where the ifle tower is

-Go to Africa and see a drive by shooting

-Get a magazine to have sex with my picture

-Climb a tower so I can jump off it

-Visit other states and countries

-Swim with seals in Antarctica

-Ride a dog

-Ride a bull in mexico

-Fall in a volcano

-Be in a drag show


	6. The Actual blog from her site 23

Entry 23

4 a while now I been thinking a lot about SEX and having the same SEX dream. I told mom I been having dreams like this and she said that they r normal and she has them 2 but I don't know. The dream is always the same I think it's a sign or something you tell me. So it starts off me and joe jonas is on a private plan to Europe and we going to spend a week there 4 are honey moon. We talk and I tell him I am neverce case its my 1st time and he says he is too and he says it's ok case ill be with you and I love you and he is just being so swee and all. We get there and I go to the room and change out of my wedding dress into a different red dress. He takes me to a fancy Europe restrant we have a fancy dinner and then we go back to the hotel. And we start making out and I tell him he don't need protection case I am on the pill. Then next thing you know he is on top of me trying to make it as conformable as possible and I am staring into his wonderful and heart melting eyes and he looking at me smiling and afterwards he pulls me into his huge muscled arms and we cuddle till I fall a sleep in his arms. When I wake up after that night we order breakfast and eat it in bed and then the rest of the honeymoon we try different things like I give him a bj and he fingers me and we try having SEX in the shower, the backseat of a car, we try different possessions and different places you know anyways are honeymoon then comes to an end and we move into are house in las angles. Then we have SEX in our new bedroom. Then he leaves to go on tour. I tell him I love him and as he bus leaves I cry and that's where I always wake up thinking about his huge private are. Before you say anything we are always married in the dreams case u know I want to wait but idk I have SEX on my mind a lot idk maybe its hormones idk? What do you think? Do you think it means anything? Maybe it means I am gonna marry and fall in love with joe jonas? That would be a good thing J bye from Kayla who thinks Joe is sexy!


	7. The Actual blog from her site 27

**ENTRY 27**

OK SO BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO MY MOM ABOUT GETTING ME JB TIXS FOR JULY 28TH SHOW IN CINCINNA OH. THEY R ALOT OF MONEY ABOUT 800 (FOR TRIP AND ALL) AND I AM ALMOST 18 SO APPARENTLY I AM AT MY SEXUAL PEEK. I BEEN HAVING STRANGE SEX DREAMS AND WHEN I THINK ABOUT HOW SEXY JOE AND OTHER CELBS I THINK ARE HOT I BEEN GETTING ORGASMS AND MAN AM I LIKING IT. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX BUT APPARENTLY MY MIND AND BODY DISAGREE. WELL ANYWAY I DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT CASE NO GUYS WANT ME CASE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX AND THEY THINK I AM FAT. I LIKE TO EAT IS THAT A CRIME? I KNOW I AM PATHIC I MEAN I AM ALMOST 18 AND NEVER BEEN KISSED, HAD A BOYFRIEND, OR BEEN ON A DATE. MY 3 CLOSES FRIENDS 1 IS COMPLETE OPPISTE BUT KOOL WE HANG OUT EVERY KNOW AND AGAIN. THE OTHER 2 ARE 12 YEARS OLD GIRLS WHO I NEVER MET BUT WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON AND TALK A LOT ON THE NET. I WISH I CAN GO BACK TO WHEN I WAS 12 THE BIGGEST CONCERN WAS WHICH BOY BAND IS BETTER. BTW I LIKED NSYNC THE BEST. MY BEST FRIEND WANTS TOO MUCH IN A GUY BUT THATS JUST MY OPTION. SHE WANTS HIM TO SIGN A PRENUP AND WON'T MARRY HIM UNLESS HE DOSE EVEN IF SHE LOVES HIM AND WON'T MARRY ANY CELBS. SHE THINKS I AM A GOLD DIGGER CASE I WANT TO MARRY JOE JONAS BUT TOTAL NOT TRUE. I JUST WANT A THE FLOWING IN MY DREAM GUY AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS JOE FITS IT WELL MOST OF IT ANYWAY. I WANT A GUY WHO LIKES ME FOR ME. I WANT HIM TO SURPISSE ME WITH THE LITTLE THINGS LIKE OPENING DOORS FOR ME OR SEND ME FLOWERS OR SAY I AM BETIFUL. I WANT A GUY WHO DOESN'T NEED ANYONE BUT ME TO MAKE HIM HAPPY. I AM WANT A GUY WHO DOESN'T HIT ME WHEN HE GETS MAD. I WANT A GUY WHO WON'T TRADE ME IN FOR A YOUNGER MODEL. I WANT A GUY WHO IS NICE TO MINE AND HIS FAMILY. I WANT A GUY WHO WON'T FORCE ME INTO ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO DO (SEX IMPTULAR). I WANT A SOMEONE WHO RESPECTS ME AS AN EQUAL. I WANT A GUY THAT DOSE NOT DO THE FOLLOWING LIE, CHEAT, STEAL, DRINK, OR DO DRUGS. I DON'T CARE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE AS LONG AS HE TREATS ME RIGHT AND THATS WHAT I WANT IN MY GUY. DO YOU THINK IT IS TOO MUCH TO ASK? IDK. I JUST WANT MY HAIRSPRAY FAIRE TALE BUT I AM LIVING IN MY CARRIE NIGHTMARE. ON THE OUTSIDE I MAY SEEM FINE AND HAPPY BUT ON THE INSIDE I AM NOT. I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE ME. I TRY TO TREAT EVERYONE THE WAY I WANT TO BE TREATED BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM TO WORK. I JUST WANT WHAT GIRLS MY AGE SHOULD HAVE BUT INSTEAD I DON'T. Y? I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY. I JUST GET UPSET CASE I WANT TO FEEL SPECIAL BY SOMEONE WHO ISN'T RELATED AND THEY DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME BUT WANTS TO GET TO KNOW THE REAL ME. BUT IT SEEM GUYS DON'T CARE ALL THE SEE US (GIRLS) AS IS A PIECE OF MEAT THAT THE WANT TO TAP. I WANT SOMEONE TO TREAT ME LIKE A PRINCESS AND I WILL TREAT HIM LIKE A PRINCE. THE WAY IT SHOULD BE. HOPEFULLY MY MR RIGHT IS OUT THERE. I JUST DON'T WANT TO END UP OLD AND ALONE WITH CATS. I WANT SOMEONE TO GROW OLD WITH ME AND WILL BE THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING ALONE. I WANT TO SPEND WEEKENDS WITH SOMEONE THATS NOT RELATED AND I DON'T WANT TO DREAM ABOUT JOE JONAS ALL WEEKEND MAYBE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN BUT NOT ALL THE TIME. I KNOW I MAY BE ASKING FOR A LOT BUT I WANT TO BE HAPPY. I LISTEN TO BOY BAND STILL LIKE JONAS BROTHERS (JOE JONAS IS SO SEXY) AND NEW KIDS BTW THEY R SO SEXY NOW THAT THEY HAVE GROWN UP AND I REALLY LIKE JORDAN KNIGHT FROM NEW KIDS. ANYWAY I LISTEN TO THEM CASE IT REMINDS ME OF A TIME WHERE BOYS WASN'T ON MY MIND BUT NOW I AM GROWING UP. I AM CHILD AT HEART AND I LIKE TO HAVE FUN. I MAY FOLLOW THE RULES BUT I STILL LIKE TO HAVE FUN LIKE OTHER GIRLS. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS OUT. WELL I AM GONNA WATCH A JOE VID ON UTUBE BYE FROMKAYLA JONAS


	8. PREDICTED THAT SHIT OH GOD

I had so much fun. I went with my grandpa he didn t want to see it but did for me and he had fun. Also he makes me feel pretty and special. Ever time we go out he is always saying how sexy I look and I don t even have to ask. He makes me feel good about myself which most people don t do besides him and my mom. I love seeing movies with him case he needs to get out too. He is stressed and so am I but we aren t when we go out. He likes to go late case not many people are in the movies. He takes me to see all kinds of films and I am not ashamed to be seen out with him like most people are to be hanging out with there grandparents or parents. 


End file.
